Clashing of the Musicals
by awillowdeeplyscarred
Summary: Hairspray and High School Musical meet! Trink and Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is my third story. Hope you like it! It's when the High School Musical characters (Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan. And Sharpay) are sent back in time to 1962, the same time as Hairspray! (the 2007 movie). Please R&R! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own High School Musical, and any of its characters, Hairspray, and any of its characters, or any songs featured in this story. 

**Time Travel**

**By musiclover94**

Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan were in the McKessie's basement working on a project.

"This is so boring. This isn't going to matter in ten years." Said Chad glumly.

"Anyone want to take a break?" asked Taylor.

Everyone said yes.

"Well, I've been working on a new project. A time machine. It can take you back to the past or forward to the future."

"Let's go back to the past. I don't want to see what I look like in the future. Unless I'm beautiful." Said Sharpay smugly.

"Ok, the past it is. What year?" asked Taylor.

"Ooh, Ooh! How about Baltimore in 1962!" squealed Sharpay.

"Why so specific?" asked Gabriella.

"Well, I just saw Hairspray and I loved it. And they had cute clothes back then too!" Sharpay exclaimed happily.

"OK, everyone get in!" Taylor said loudly so that everyone could hear her.

The all shuffled in to the machine. It was a good fit for six teenagers.

Taylor pressed the orange button that said TO THE PAST, and then a screen came up that gave you the option of what year to go back into. Taylor punched in 1962 on the screen.

"Everyone ready?" she called.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

Taylor pressed the green button that said GO. They all felt a jolt as the time machine was moving. Then, a couple minutes later, the machine came to a halt.

"Everyone get out now." Taylor said.

"Well, of course we were going to get out of here. The whole of Baltimore is waiting for us!" Sharpay said sarcastically. They all got out and went to the sidewalk.

"I really didn't expect it to work!" Taylor said with a dazed expression on her face.

"Where should we go first?" Troy asked.

"Let's go to the Corny Collins studio!" Sharpay squealed

They all walked to (insert fake address here), the address of the Corny Collins studio. They obviously couldn't go inside it now, as it was locked. But maybe they could go tomorrow disguised as dancers… **(A/N: They are going to do that by the way.)**

After they went to the studio, they saw the bum _still _on his bar room stool.

Then Sharpay started to sing…

_There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school _

Good morning Baltimore  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me  
And then Gabriella…  
_I know every step  
I know every song  
I know there's a place where I belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me  
Before I drop dead!  
_Then EVERYONE!_  
ENSEMBLE  
Before she drops dead!  
_Then Taylorstarted to sing a solo…_  
TRACY (& ENSEMBLE)  
So, Oh, Oh _

Give me a chance  
'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me move  
When I hear that groove 

But they didn't know that a little way behind them, a teenager was listening to them. A certain teenager. With very high hair.

**Author's Note: **Who is the teenager? Find out next chapter! What did you think of this chapter? Good, bad, OK? Please review! I would be happy with just a couple!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting People

**Author's Note: **My second chapter of Clashing of the Musicals. Cookies to everyone who reviewed! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. :(

**Clashing of the Musicals**

**Chapter 2: Meeting People**

**By musiclover94**

It was Tracy Turnblad. She was obviously very confused that other people were singing the song that she was singing.

"Hey, Shar, do you hear someone singing behind us?" asked Ryan

"Now that you mention it, I do." She said and turned around.

"OH MY GOD, IT" TRACY TURNBLAD!" Sharpay shrieked loud enough to shatter glass. She was about to run over and ask for her autograph, but Chad stopped her.

"Sharpay, she doesn't know that she's a star yet." Chad whispered to Sharpay.

"Oh." Sharpay pouted.

"Let's talk to her anyway!" Sharpay exclaimed. Chad rolled his eyes at her.

They waited around a corner for Tracy to come nearer to them. When she did they waited a little bit and then walked behind her and caught up.

"Hi, Tracy!" Gabriella said.

"Hi-er, what's you're name?" Tracy asked nicely.

"My name is Gabriella Montez, this is Troy Bolton, that's Chad Danforth, over there is Taylor McKessie, next to me is Sharpay Evans, and there's Ryan Evans." She said, pointing to each one in turn.

"Hi Tracy." They all said.

"Do you go to Baltimore High?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, we're new here." said Ryan.

"Oh, well, I'll show you around school!" Tracy said happily and smiled at them.

When they got to school, Tracy pointed out Amber Von Tussle to them.

"She's the most popular person in school. Well, besides Link Larkin, that is..." said Tracy, sounding wistful at the last part. She pointed him out to them. Sharpay, Taylor, and Taylor were all dreamy-eyed, of course, Ryan and Chad were indifferent about him, and Troy was wondering why there was such a striking resemblance between them. **(A/N: HA!) **

"Oh, and over there is Seaweed. He's really cool." Tracy said, pointing at an African American teenager with close-cropped hair.

A blonde, skinny girl with high pigtails and a red lollypop in her mouth joined them.

"Hi, Penny!" Tracy said to her best friend.

"Hi Penny." The gang said.

"Penny, this is Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Chad, and Taylor." said Tracy to her friend.

"Hi you guys!" said Penny happily.

Seven hours later, school was over. Tracy, Penny and the gang walked home from school together. When they got to Tracy's house, a plump woman was on the porch waiting for them.

"Hi, honey. Who are these people?" the women asked nicely.

"Mama, these people are Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, and Taylor McKessie." she said with a big, glowing grin on her face.

"Well, hello!" said the woman.

"Guys, this is my mom." Tracy said to the gang.

"Hi, Mrs. Turnblad." said the gang.

A thin man came out of the house.

"Hi Dad! These people are Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, and Taylor McKessie." said Tracy.

"Hi Mr. Turnblad." said the gang again.

"Hi, kids." Mr. Turnblad said, extending a hand to each of them. Troy shook hands first, and was greeted by a hand buzzer handshake.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" exclaimed Tracy.

"See you!" they all said and walked away.

"Wait, do you have anywhere to stay?" Tracy asked them.

"Well, no." said Gabriella.

Do you want to stay here? We have a spare bedroom." said Mrs. Turnblad.

"Sure!" Sharpay exclaimed.

When they got in the house, they immediately went to their room. Sharpay was running around, trying to find important props to bring back and sell on eBay. Ryan caught her, though.

"Shar, you can't steal!" he whispered to his twin.

Sharpay pouted and put back the thing she was holding back on the desk.

"Thank you." said Ryan and left, closing the door behind him.

Sharpay smirked and slipped the can of Ultra-Clutch Hairspray from the medicine cabinet into her bag and left the room to go downstairs.

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? Hate it? Think it was OK? Please leave a review! I love them! And GirlInTheMirror121, I added A LOT more dialogue to this chapter, just for you:)


	3. Chapter 3: Corny Collins and SHOPPING!

**Author's Note: **Hi guys. My third chapter of Clashing of the Musicals already! Hope you guys enjoy it! And big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters and my other stories. Tracy is on the Corny Collins Show in this chapter. And it's Negro Day in this chapter. **Bold in "The Nicest Kids in Town" means it's about Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, and/or Taylor.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. 

Clashing of the Musicals 

**Chapter 3: Sneaking In**

**By musiclover94**

It was the two weeks later and the gang was out of ideas.

"What should we do?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh, I know! LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Sharpay squealed. Anytime she could shop, she would.

"Why would we need to go shopping?" Troy asked, dumbfounded.

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor stared at him.

"Well, number one, our clothes don't fit in, and number two, where else are we going to find cool, authentic, vintage clothes?" Gabriella replied, laughing a little.

"Ok, shopping it is!" said Taylor.

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor went to Claire's Boutique for their clothes, while Troy, Ryan, and Chad went to Bob's Shop for their clothes.

"Ooh, I like this one, oh, and this one too!" Sharpay squealed when she saw all the dresses for sale.

"Sharpay, calm down!" Gabriella laughed.

"Oh, but don't you think it's just _so cute!_" Sharpay purred. She held up a black and silver knee-length dress with sparkles all over it.

"Yeah, Sharpay" said Gabriella, though she had turned back to the rack of dresses she had been looking at and really hadn't heard the question.

"Taylor, how does this look?" Gabriella asked her best friend, holding up a green, knee-length dress with a high collar.

"Defiantly, Gabi! It's so you!" said Taylor truthfully.

"How does this look on me?" Taylor asked Sharpay, holding up a dark green mini dress, with a square collar and elbow length sleeves.

"It really flatters your shoulders!" Sharpay said nicely.

"Thanks." said Taylor.

When they got out of the store an hour and a half later, Sharpay had bought probably half the store, Taylor had bought three dresses and a necklace, and Gabriella had bought 5 dresses, a coat, a bracelet, and a necklace. They saw Troy, Ryan, and Chad across the street. Troy had bought two suits and three pairs of shoes, Ryan had bought four suits and two pairs of shoes, and Chad had bought 2 suits and 2 pairs of shoes.

As they were walking home from their shopping trip, Sharpay had yet another idea.

"Let's sneak into the Corny Collins Show studio and get on the show!" Sharpay said.

"We'll get caught." Said Chad, being a downer.

"But it'll be fun!" Sharpay pouted.

"Oh, what the heck!" said Troy.

At 2:30, they started making their way to the studio. They were all dressed in the right apparel. All the girls had their hair up in unnaturally high hairdos and the guys, excluding Chad, had their hair slicked back.

They got to the studio and the door was locked. They snuck in very quietly and made their way to the main stage.

"OHMIGOSH, IT'S THE REAL CORNY COLLINS STUDIO!!!" Sharpay screamed.

"Shar, quiet! We want to blend in.," said Ryan.

"Ok, let's get backstage." said Gabriella.

When the other dancer people got there, the gang did their best to blend in, but Tracy was the first to notice them.

"Hi guys! You're in the show too? That's so cool!" said Tracy all in one breath.

"Hi Tracy!" they all said.

"Nicest Kids in Town" started playing. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay obviously knew the words and dance moves by heart, having seen the movie a million times before. The guys had never seen it, with the exception of Troy, who had only seen it because Gabriella had dragged him along. He had barely remembered the movie at all. They would have to lip sync.

Corny Collins came on stage. The gang all gave Sharpay a warning glare not to scream that it was "the real Corny Collins".

Hey there, Teenage Baltimore!  
Don't change that channel!  
'Cause it's time for the Corny Collins Show!  
Brought to you by  
Ultra Clutch Hairspray!  
(CORNY AND COUNCIL MEMBERS)  
Ev'ry afternoon  
When the clock strikes four  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

A crazy bunch of kids  
Crash through that door  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

They throw off their coats  
And leave the squares behind  
And then they shake it, shake it, shake it   
Like they're losing their mind  
You'll never see them frown   
'Cause they're the nicest kids in town

**The girls were singing and dancing perfectly, while the guys were barely keeping up.**

Every afternoon  
You turn your T.V. on  
(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And we know you turn the sound up  
When your parents are gone, yeah  
(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

And then you twist and shout  
For your favorite star  
And once you've practiced every step  
That's in your repertoire  
You better come on down  
And meet the nicest kids in town

Nice white kids  
Who like to lead the way  
And once a month  
We have our "negro day!"  
And i'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round  
Mr. Corny Collins  
With the latest, greatest Baltimore sound!!

So every afternoon  
Drop everything   
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Who needs to read and write  
When you can dance and sing?  
(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

Forget about your algebra  
And calculus  
You can always do your homework  
On the morning bus  
Can't tell a verb from a noun  
They're the nicest kids in town

"_**Good thing my teacher's can't see me now" Gabriella thought to herself.**_

Roll Call!!

COUNCIL MEMBERS  
I'm Amber!  
Brad!  
Tammy!   
Fender!  
Brenda!  
Sketch!  
Shelley!  
1.01  
Lou Ann!

**Gabriella!**

**Troy!**

**Ryan!**

**SHARPAY!**

**Chad!**

**Taylor!**

And I'm…LINK!

CORNY (& COUNCIL MEMBERS)  
So, if every night you're shaking  
As you lie in bed  
(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)

And the bass and drums   
Are pounding in your head  
(mony-mony, ooh, mony-mony)  
Who cares about sleep  
When you can snooze in  
school?

They'll never get to college  
But they sure look cool  
Don't need a cap and a gown  
'Cause they're the nicest kids in town 

They're the nicest. Nicest  
They're the nicest, nicest  
They're the sugar 'n' spicest,  
The nicest kids in...  
Kids in town!

The cameras stopped rolling and everyone relaxed and straitened their clothes and things like that. Corny coughed because of the high amount of hairspray in the air. That caught Sharpay attention.

"Gabi, can I go talk to him?" asked Sharpay.

"To who?" replied Gabriella.

"Link." Sharpay swooned.

"Yeah, alright." said Gabriella.

"Yay!" Sharpay sqealed and walked over.

"Hi, Link!" Sharpay said sugarily.

"Hi-er, who are you?" Link replied kindly.

"I'm Sharpay Evans. I'm new." Said Sharpay, all in one breath.

"Hi Sharpay." He said then looked away.

Sharpay sqealed and ran away.

"He's cute." She said, dreamy-eyed.

"He looks a lot like Troy. And did you notice that Tracy's mom looked a lot like the guy who played Danny in Grease? Jim? Jeff-no, that's not it…" Gabriella said, deep in thought. Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked away.

Whe the camera started to roll again, they went through the normal schudule. Sharpay was finding it very hard not to shout out everytime she saw a star. When the show was over, the gang went home, feeling very tired.

"Phew, I never knew it was that much work!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Me too." said Troy and Chad.

"It was really easy for me." said Sharpay, as if it were no big deal.

Everyone stared at her with amazed eyes.

"Well, I've been in singing and dance classes since I was five, so I'm used to it.

"I've had lessons too, and _I _can barely breathe!" wheezed a red-faced Ryan.

Sharpay laughed.

"Basketball even isn't this hard!" said Troy and Chad.

"My legs KILL!" Taylor said, gripping her knees.

"GUYS,WAIT UP!" someone called behind them. It was Tracy.

""Hi, Trac!" said Gabriella, happy to see her friend.

"What did you guys think of the show?" asked Tracy.

"It's really hard to sing and dance at the same time." said Chad.

"It KILLS your legs!" exclaimed Taylor.

"You get used to it eventually." Said Tracy

"I doubt that." said Troy.

"And Sharpay thinks that Link's cute." said Gabriella.

"He is. But he's dating Amber Von Tussle." Said Tracy sadly.

"Who's she?" asked Sharpay.

"The only other blonde besides you. Her mom's the manager." said Tracy.

"Oh." said Sharpay.

"Bye, guys!" Tracy said.

"Bye!" they said.

"What are we going to do tommorow?" asked Sharpay, when they had gotten home, "We still have the whole of Baltimore to see!"

"Let's go shopping again!" Sharpay answered herself.

"We don't have that much money left." said Troy.

"Let's talk about this tommorow, I'm really tired." Taylor said, yawning.

Ryan turned out the light and they all fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **I know it wasen't the best ending, but I kind of ran out of ideas. **I need ideas for the next chapter!!! **Please PM them to me or send them in a review! Love you guys! This chapter was 8 pages on Microsoft Word! Please leave a review, I **squee** everytime I get one (lame, I know).

These lyrics were found at 


	4. Chapter 4: Detention!

**Author's Note: **The fourth chapter of Clashing of the Musicals. Big thanks to TroyLovesGabriella and FelineMimiDavis74 for the chapter ideas. Hope you enjoy it!

Clashing of the Musicals 

**Chapter 4: Detention**

**By musiclover94**

They woke up the next day and decided they would go to the school again. They all got dressed and walked there. Tracy and Penny saw them and started walking with them. Gabriella noticed that Tracy had dyed her bangs blonde. She liked how they looked.

"Mr. Bolton, Danforth, and Evans, what were you doing?" Mrs. Smith, the Social Studies teacher, said to them after class.

"Passing notes." Ryan said truthfully.

"DETENTION! All three of you!" she screeched. She couldn't _stand _note passing.

They accepted it because they really didn't really have to go anywhere.

Meanwhile…

"Ms. Evans, Montez, and McKessie, what are you doing!" said Ms. Reynolds, the stuck-up Science teacher said pompously to them.

"Just passing notes." Gabriella said truthfully. She _always _told the truth.

"Detention. To all three of you." she said calmly. Sharpay's jaw was hanging open. Gabriella and Taylor knew that she had wanted to go shopping again. It was all she had been talking about all morning.

After school, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, and Sharpay headed to the detention room 128.

"You guys are here too?" said Taylor to the guys.

"Yeah. What are you here for?" asked Ryan.

"Passing notes in Reynolds' class. What about you?" asked Gabriella.

"Same in Smith's class." said Troy sedately.

"Well, better make the most of it," said Sharpay glumly.

They looked around and saw that Seaweed, Tracy, and surprisingly, Link were there too.

"Hi Tracy!" said Gabriella.

"Oh, hi guys!" Tracy said brightly. She was always in a good mood.

"What are you in here for?" Sharpay asked.

"Amber. She set me up for a note _she _wrote." said Tracy.

"How about you?" Sharpay asked Link, a little grin on her face.

"Standing up for Tracy," he said. Tracy smiled.

"Wow, that's really nice of you! But won't you be late to the Corny Collins Show?" asked Gabriella.

"If I hurry, I won't." he said.

Troy was seriously thinking that he and Troy were long-lost twins or something like that. He would go to detention for Gabriella without a second thought. And they looked _so _similar. The only difference was that he had shaggy dirty blonde hair; while Link had really dark brown hair gelled up. But he could have dyed it. It was very possible.

"Hi, Seaweed!" Tracy said.

"Hi Tracy." he said

"How's it going? What are you in here for?" Tracy asked.

"Pretty good. I was passing notes," he said.

"I was too!" said Taylor.

"Us too." said Chad.

Detention was over twenty-five minutes later. The gang went to the Turnblad household with Tracy right behind them.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"SHOP!" Sharpay said.

"Maybe." Taylor said sleepily and went to bed.

**Author's Note: **This was a crummy chapter, I know. **I NEED IDEAS!** Please review! I love them. And have a Happy New Year! Many more updates and stories to come in 2008!


	5. Chapter 5: Run and Tell That

**Author's Note: **The fifth (and second-to-last) chapter in Clashing of the Musicals! Next one will be the finale. Unless I get a sudden brain wave or someone gives me a stunning idea, this story will end next chapter. Enjoy and review! And big thanks to TroyLovesGabriella, without her idea; this chapter would have never existed. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Clashing of the Musicals 

**Chapter 5: Run and Tell That**

**By musiclover94**

The gang went to school again the next day. And guess what happened.

"DETENTION!" Mrs. Smith said to Troy, Ryan, and Chad. They had passed notes repeatedly, commenting on how odd everyone looked to them.

And…

"Detention. You do not want to become a detention regular here, Ms. McKessie, Ms. Montez, and Ms. Evans." Ms. Reynolds said to them. Sharpay had been talking to Gabriella and Taylor all through class and Ms. Reynolds, jumping to conclusions, had put all three of them in detention. Again.

And, once again, Tracy and Seaweed were in detention as well for speaking their minds, which the gang thought was no crime. But Seaweed and Tracy were different and lived in 1962, so of course people jumped to conclusions about them. Seaweed had started to sing to himself to pass the time…

_I can't see  
Why people look at me  
And only see the color of my face_

And then there's those  
That try to help, god knows  
But always have to put me in my place

but I won't ask you to be color blind  
'Cause if you pick the fruit  
Then girl, you're sure to find...

The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use?

The darker the chocolate   
The richer the taste  
And that's where it's at...  
...now run and tell that!!  
And then everyone joined in…_  
ENSEMBLE   
Run and tell that!_

SEAWEED  
Run and tell that! 

ENSEMBLE  
Run and tell that!

SEAWEED (& ENSEMBLE)  
I can't see  
Why people disagree  
each time I tell them what I know is true

And if you come  
and see the world I'm from

_I bet your heart is gonna feel it too…_

The song continued. When detention was over, the gang, Tracy, and Penny were about to walk home when Seaweed stopped them.

"Hey guys! There's a party at Maybelles's house tonight at five p.m. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there!" Tracy said with enthusiasm.

At four forty-five, they started walking to Maybelle's house. When they got there, they saw a lot of people dancing. They saw Seaweed and said hi to him. He introduced them to some unfamiliar people. Over by the door, MotorMouth was talking to Tracy.

"So, what exactly are we celebrating?" Tracy asked.

"Well, it's more of an ending." MotorMouth said, kind of loudly, and a couple of people nearby heard her and were asking about the end of what. MotorMouth decided to just tell everyone.

"Attention everyone. I have an announcement to make," she said.

Everyone looked at her.

"This is a party not for beginnings, but for endings," she stated.

"What's ending?" someone said.

"Negro Day." she said bluntly.

There were several gasps from the teen around her.

"I didn't want to tell you sooner because I wanted you to have fun tonight." she said softly.

Tracy had the look in her eyes that said, "I have an idea!" She walked over to Motormouth.

"If, we can't dance, maybe we should just march." she said slowly with a raised eyebrow, sounding very mysterious.

"That would be big. It might even make the 6 o'clock news!" MotorMouth said.

People nearby were starting to like the idea. MotorMouth saw them and announced that they would have an integration march on Saturday at four o'clock.

When the gang got home that night, they had a lot to talk about.

"We're going to the march tomorrow, I guess?" asked Chad.

"Well, why wouldn't we? It's as much out fight as theirs," said Gabriella.

"I guess. Well, good-night, guys," said Sharpay sleepily, "I need to get my beauty rest!"

They laughed and all fell right asleep.

**Author's Note: **Not the best, I know. Again, unless I come up with or get a fabulous idea for a chapter, this will be the second-to-last chapter. Please review! I love them. And thanks again to TroyLovesGabriella for the idea! And Happy 2008!


	6. Chapter 6: The March and Going Back

**Author's Note: **The **NOT** final chapter of "Clashing of the Musicals". I had a spark of an idea for an epilogue to this. It's coming soon. Please R&R! Thanks to XxshimmerglamourxX and FelineMimiDavis74 for the ideas. I put in the full lyrics to "I Know Where I've Been" just because they are so touching.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned High School Musical or Hairspray, would I be writing this? I think not!

Clashing of the Musicals 

**Chapter 6: The March and Going Back**

**By musiclover94**

It was 3:30, so Tracy and the gang started walking to MotorMouth's house to go to the march.

When they got there, they saw Seaweed and said hi. He handed them some signs that said things like "Do the Checkerboard" and "Integration, not Segregation".

At 3:45, they started to walk toward the march spot.

At 4: 00, they began their peaceful march toward the Corny Collins Show studio. As they kept on marching. People on the sidewalk started to join in. MotorMouth Maybelle started to sing…

MOTORMOUTH  
There's a light  
In the darkness  
Though the night  
Is black as my skin  
There's a light  
Burning bright  
Showing me the way  
But I know where I've been

There's a cry  
In the distance  
It's a voice  
That comes from deep within  
There's a cry  
Asking why  
I pray the answer's up ahead  
'Cause I know where I've been

There's a road  
We've been travelin'  
Lost so many on the way  
But the riches  
Will be plenty  
Worth the price we  
Had to pay

There's a dream  
In the future  
There's a struggle  
We have yet to win  
And there's pride  
In my heart  
'Cause I know  
Where I'm going  
And I know where I've been  
**Then everyone joined in with MotorMouth…**  
There's a road  
We must travel  
There's a promise  
We must make  
'Cause the riches  
Will be plenty  
Worth the risk  
And chances that we take  
There's a dream  
In the future  
There's a struggle

We have yet to win  
Use that pride  
In our hearts  
To lift us up  
To tomorrow

'Cause just to sit still  
Would be a sin

**Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay** **had started to get teary eyes**

ENSEMBLE  
I know it, I know it  
I know where I'm going

MOTORMOUTH  
And lord knows I know..  
Where I've been

MOTORMOUTH & ENSEMBLE  
Oh! When we win,  
I'll give thanks to my god  
'Cause I know where I've been

By the time MotorMouth and the other marchers stopped singing, they were almost at the studio, when they were met with an obstacle: a wall of police officers.

"We're taking you all downtown," one of the officers said.

"What? We're having a peaceful march. Is that wrong?" Tracy exclaimed and hit him on the head with her sign. **(I'm trying to write this as close to the movie scene as possible) **

"You just assaulted a police officer, miss," he said.

"What? I didn't assault you!" Tracy exclaimed angrily.

"We're taking you _all _downtown." The officer said gravely.

An outbreak started to happen. Meanwhile, Troy Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan were talking.

"Guys, we have to leave." said Taylor quietly.

"Why?" asked Ryan.

"Both Chad and I are Negro. We will likely be thrown in jail for a couple weeks, or months. These officers don't seem very tolerant of peaceful marches. And anyway, the time machine is about to wear out." said Taylor.

"What do you mean, the time machine is about to wear out?' asked Sharpay.

"The time machine only has a time space of one month in a different time, and it's almost been a month." said Taylor knowingly, as she had built the machine

"Ok, let's go." said Gabriella.  
They silently made their way to the sidewalk away from the marchers.

"Ok, where was the machine?" asked Troy.

"Oh! It was by the bum on his bar room stool!" remembered Sharpay.

"Good! We're right nearby there," said Taylor

They found the machine in the alley where the left it. They all climbed in and Taylor pressed the BACK button and punched in 2007. **(It's still 2007 there)**

They felt a slight push as the time machine was put to work.

Five minutes later, they were in Taylor's basement again. No time had passed.

"Ugh, we still have to finish this project," said Sharpay

"Well, it's about history, so lets write about 1962!" exclaimed Gabriella "I mean, we've _been _there. Who would know it better than us!"

They all agreed on the topic and started working on it. They were done in an hour.

"Well, bye guys!" said Taylor when it was time for them to go home.

"Bye, Tay!" they said and left.

As soon as Troy got home, he took out the family tree he got from his parents. He had never looked at it, because, frankly, he really didn't care. But he wanted to see if Link was somehow related to him. _This is a one in a million chance, _he said to himself.

Under the grandfather and grandmother space it said…

_Grandfather:_

_Link Larkin _

_Grandmother: _

_Tracy Turnblad _

**Author's Note: **Haha! I really liked the ending. Please review. They brighten my day a lot. The epilogue is coming soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Check out my other stories too. If you want to.(more)


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Author's Note: **The final chapter of Clashing of the Musicals! It's probably going to be really short. Please R&R!

Clashing of the Musicals 

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**By musiclover94**

Last Chapter… 

As soon as Troy got home, he took out the family tree he got from his parents. He had never looked at it, because, frankly, he really didn't care. But he wanted to see if Link was somehow related to him. _This is a one in a million chance, _he said to himself.

Under the grandfather and grandmother space it said…

_Grandfather:_

_Link Larkin _

_Grandmother: _

_Tracy Turnblad_

Troy had to read it over three times for him to believe it. He called Gabriella.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered.

"Gabi, guess what I just found out!" Troy said

"What?" asked Gabriella.

"Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad were my grandparents," he stated.

"Why would you have not known that before?" asked Gabriella curiously.

"Well, my grandparents died before I was born. I had a family tree in my room, but I never looked at it because I really didn't care." said Troy.

"Well, I guess you care now!" joked Gabriella.

"Yeah, I do! See you tomorrow," said Troy.

He dialed Sharpay's number. He might as well tell more people.

"Hi Sharpay." he said.

"Hi Troy." said Sharpay sweetly.

"Guess what? Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad are my grandparents," he said and was met with an ear-splitting screech.

"OHMYGOD!!!!!!! YOU"RE _RELATED _TO LINK LARKIN!!!!!!" Sharpay screeched.

"Yeah. Will you stop screaming?!" Troy said. Sharpay ignored him and kept on screaming about his news. Troy hung up and called Chad.

"Hey, Chad, guess what?" said Troy.

"What?" asked Chad.

"My grandparents are Tracy Turnblad and Link Larkin," he said.

"Really?" said Chad disbelievingly.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," said Troy and hung up.

He went to bed that night worrying that Sharpay had already told the whole school, or worse, the media. He really didn't want people to know, people might call him crazy. And all the Link Lovers would be after him. He smiled to himself and fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lame ending. I ran out of ideas. A sequel? You tell me. Please review! And check out my other stories too!


End file.
